Smile For Me, Mukuro
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: .- "Porque nadie necesita tanto una sonrisa como aquél a quien ya no le queda ninguna que dar" - "El valor de una sonrisa". Dedicado para Shiro-chan, mi amiga, esposa y amante  ? , Ojalá te guste xD.


**Summary**: _.- "Porque nadie necesita tanto una sonrisa como aquél a quien ya no le queda ninguna que dar" - "El valor de una sonrisa". Dedicado para Shiro-chan, mi amiga, esposa y amante (?), Ojalá te guste xD._

**Disclaimer**: KHR NO es mio ;w; Lamentablemente .. *sueña con sus fantasías de Fujoshiland*

* * *

"**Smile For Me Mukuro**"

**·**

**·**

**·**

- Un último deseo? – dijo el peliazul mientras una sonrisa macabra surcaba su rostro. Tsuna sentía como un frío y filoso metal rozaba la base de su cuello, cerró los ojos, una sonrisa melancólica y temblorosa fue todo lo que mostró. Sólo un deseo – Puedo hacer que vivas en el paraíso eterno de la ilusión, en un deseo, ya que son tus últimos momentos antes de poseerte por completo…

**·**

Tsuna abrió los ojos, con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro, Mukuro lo miró seriamente… ¿Así que iba enserio?

**·**

- Tengo uno – dijo el décimo Vongola con voz clara y firme, lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una determinación inquebrantable – Y no quiero una ilusión – Mukuro se lo quedó mirando, con una pizca de sorpresa… aquel niño no paraba de impresionarle - Sonríe para mí.

**·**

Un incómodo Silencio reinstaló en el lugar.

**·**

Una risa sarcástica rompió ese silencio.

**·**

- ¿De verdad valoras tan poco tu vida? – Mukuro le miró desafiante, ese niño era un verdadero estúpido – Por una sonrisa insignificante, algo que no vale nada … - una mano azotando su rostro de costado le hizo callar.

- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que es insignificante? – otro silencio y más miradas – estás completamente equivocado, una sonrisa es como decir que estás vivo… y tú lo estás, frente a mí – finalizó el Vongola, sintió como el filo del metal se alejaba un poco de su cuello.

**·**

Mukuro soltó una risita triste… él no estaba vivo. No tenía motivo para sonreír. Era un completo monstruo.

**·**

- Y no quiero una sonrisa forzada… quiero una de verdad – siguió Tsuna con el mismo tono de voz, en ningún momento tartamudeó o algo parecido. Iba completamente enserio – Por favor …

- Tsunayoshi-kun… siendo siempre tan modesto – contestó el ilusionista – unos cuantos años antes podrías haberme visto sonreír de verdad – se inclinó un poco más hacia el décimo, observando su rostro con curiosidad – creo que será imposible concederle ese deseo… otro – dijo persuasivamente.

- Sonríe para mí – insistió el otro joven, mirándolo fijamente, nadie iba a arruinar aquello – quisiera saber si eres capaz de volver a ser feliz… sin mi ayuda – prosiguió, volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez no había una pizca de burla en el rostro de Mukuro.

- No – le negó cortante – Otro.

- Sonríe… - tomó una pausa – Para mí…

**·**

Mukuro sintió que algo en su cuerpo cambiaba. Fue entonces cuando miró al Vongola, el cual comprendió enseguida lo que sucedía.

**·**

- No hay tiempo – sentenció, alejando lentamente el tridente de su próximo cuerpo.

- Sonríe – volvió a decir Tsuna, al tiempo que él mismo le sonreía.

**·**

Una pequeña sonrisa, "Pequeña", pero importante salió de los labios del guardián de la niebla.

**·**

- Quizá… puede que algú día sonría para ti… - Y todo se volvió la nada. Lo último que vió fue aquella pequeña sonrisa desvanecerse en el aire…

**·**

Volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente, sentía la voz de Gokudera y los demás llamándole, pero simplemente la suya no le salía para contestar el llamado.

"… **_Algún día_**…"

* * *

N/A: Shirooo ~~ Lo terminé xD Porfiiin ! me escocí los dedos tambien con los seis restantes que me quedan de Uraboku.. Sí, Uraboku xD, amm, tambien me falta el de KanaZe D: ! Gosh, moriré a este paso *se hace vieja* x.x !

En fin, Ojalá a las demas lectoras les haya gustado, * Tose *, Ah! me olvidaba de algo, la idea fue de Shiro-chan :3 Yo sólo ordené las palabras y plasmé su incoherente idea en una hoja de papel para luego pasarla al word xD

Me tengo qe ir D:, Me alimentan con Review's? e.e Okey no, tirenme chicles y amenazenme con matarme :D ! eso me hará feliz (?) xD

**Ritsuu** . ~~


End file.
